The Sane Man
by wjobsessed
Summary: My entry for the VD Fanfic Challenge by myself, oranfly, and ab89us. Takes place in the future long after 'Concentrate and Ask Again.' Polivia.


**So here's my submission for the Valentine's Day Fanfic Challenge. I suggested it, and oranfly and ab89us ran with it. :)**

**I challenge any of you reading this to give it a try! Incorporate the 9 phrases at the end of my fic. It's work, but fun work. And post 'for VD Challenge' in your summary.**

**I don't own anything, you know that. My entry is P/O(what a surprise!) but that couple-pulled-out-of-a-hat challenge sounds interesting. I may have to try that one!(See the author's note for Chapter 10 of oranfly's 'Sam Says.')**

**Please review if you like this. It makes the work of a challenge worth while.**

The Sane Man

"Okay. So remind me again exactly _why _they haven't left the lab for the restaurant yet?" Peter Bishop asked looking over at the stunning woman in the passenger seat of the FBI-issue SUV. Even though it was after 6PM and fully dark he could see glimpses of her flaxen beauty when the streetlights hit her just right. Olivia Dunham's hair was down on her shoulders the way he liked it and she had on a hint of makeup, including a seductive little shade of lipstick that he could easily picture against certain parts of his anatomy. Peter took a breath and tried to concentrate on not getting them killed on the streets of Cambridge.

"Walter said they were having some kind of trouble with Gene, and that they needed to get her to relax to get her back in her stall."

Peter let her words sink in, his eyes straight ahead. "That's one I haven't heard before." He found a space in front of the Kresge building and pulled in. After he killed the engine Peter got out and quickly walked to Olivia's door, pulling it open and holding it open for her. Awkwardly, she exited the vehicle careful not to snag her dress. Peter took a good look at her in the lamplight. The dress made her look knock-dead gorgeous and he let out a little breath. Royal blue in color with more than enough cleavage winking at him, it fell to her mid-thigh. He felt himself stiffen and struggled to think of the Fringe Division's last victims to get himself to calm down quickly. Olivia caught his facial expression and barely suppressed a little smirk. Acting cool and composed Peter grabbed her hand in his and they headed for the entrance.

Walter was relieved when he saw his adopted son and Olivia head toward he and Astrid, who was stroking Gene's side. "Wonderful. Hurry, Peter, Olivia. We need to get her relaxed and back in so we can get to dinner!"

Peter had a little trouble hearing Walter over the **Violet Sedan Chair** song howling from Walter's turntable. He walked over and picked up the arm, replaced it, and turned off the turntable. "I'm not sure Gene likes 'She's Doing Fine,' Walter."

"Nonsense," Walter scolded. "I play it for her all the time. But I don't know why she had to act up tonight on Valentine's Day. We've got a wonderful meal waiting for us. Be a good girl, Gene," Walter begged the bovine, stroking her head. Olivia stared at Peter as he walked back over to them.

"Have any other ideas, Walter?" Astrid Farnsworth asked softly looking at her watch.

Walter looked down and then looked up, his pointer finger towards them. "If we could all **Bah like a sheep**..."

"I don't understand, Walter," Olivia told him walking closer to the cow, watching out for patties in the straw.

"I posit that if we make the sound of other barnyard animals it might calm her down."

"That makes perfect sense," Peter said sarcastically. Astrid shot him a look. Walter thought Peter had meant his words. Everyone looked at Walter and he gestured for them to start. The four of them stood there, Peter and Olivia dressed to the nines, bahing like sheep. After a few moments, Gene stopped fidgeting and they were able to get her back into position. Olivia gave Peter a 'how did that happen' expression which he returned.

"Yesss," Walter exclaimed happily. "Now we can get ready for dinner!" Walter crossed the room in search of his coat.

"Thank God," Astrid replied, looking for and finding her coat. She stole a glance towards Peter and Olivia when they weren't looking and saw the unspoken conversation the two were engaged in. She made a mental note to retrieve her camera on the way to the restaurant, as they were looking quite lovely. "I'll stop by my place and change and then wait for Walter to change at your house. We'll meet you two there. It might take you the entire time just to find a parking place."

Peter nodded. "Okay. See you at the restaurant in 20 to 30. Thanks Astrid," Peter said to her flashing her one of his charming smiles. His hand found Olivia's and he steered them towards the door.

"So we have 20 to 30 minutes to kill. How much of that do you need to find a parking space?" Olivia asked him softly with a slightly seductive lilt to her voice.

"Not that much." He looked over at her again in the passenger seat and smiled. "I have a friend who's a valet in the Prudential's parking garage." Olivia smiled back at him.

"And he owes you a favor."

"Several, actually. So, what do you want to do for the other 20 minutes?" he asked her with eyes heavy with lust, pulling the SUV onto the street in the direction of the Pru.

"I'm not sure...you wanna have sex while doing 90 flying up Route 1?"

Peter wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly and looked over at her. She was smiling like a cheshire cat.

"You serious?"

"Maybe," she whispered toward him seductively.

Peter hesitated trying to decide what to say. It sure sounded like fun. Crazy dangerous fun, but still fun. She'd never offered that before. _Where is this coming from? _He thought to himself.

"Well, to be honest, **sex at 90 is like trying to play pool with a rope. **At least that's what Walter tells me. I haven't been brave enough to check it out. Yet." He looked over at her. She was grinning madly at him. All he wanted to do was stop the car and touch her. A car horn blared behind them and Peter realized he'd been staring at her. Olivia laughed and it sounded different than her usual. _Whatever's wrong with her I hope it hangs on a little longer_, he thought to himself.

"How about a compromise?" she asked him, her hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze. How could he ever say no to this woman?

* * *

Peter handed her SUV off to Enrique 20 minutes later and pressed two twenty dollar bills into his palm.

"No problem, Bishop," he answered in broken English taking in the hot blonde on his arm. "Have fun."

Peter was actually surprised they had beaten Walter and Astrid to the restaurant. Olivia's little gift to him in the SUV had been a wonderful and surprising treat, especially coming from Olivia Dunham, and he had definite plans to return the favor later.

They had barely gotten settled in their booth when Walter and Astrid appeared. Astrid gave them a toothy smile as she settled in. "Did you order anything for us yet?" she asked them already knowing the answer. They thought nobody really knew they were more than dating, but Astrid had figured it out a few weeks ago, and she was very, very happy for them. They had both been through so much. It was about time they could really enjoy the feelings they held for each other.

Peter opened his menu trying to look like they'd been there forever. "No. We didn't know what you wanted." Just then their waiter arrived and took their drink order. He returned shortly with a napkin over his arm dragging a stand filled with ice, and carrying an eighty dollar bottle of J. Schramm champagne. The four of them watched as he carefully popped the cork and handed it to Walter who had nodded towards him. Walter took the cork and gave it a good sniff and then touched it with his tongue like he had the crystaline susbstance of Officer Guillespie that day in Philadelphia. The three of them watched him in fascination waiting for his verdict.

Walter turned toward them with a dry expression. "**Tastes like chicken,**" he said and they all laughed.

After the waiter filled their glasses, he took their meal order and left. Peter proposed a toast and they all held up their glasses.

"To the four of us, to Valentine's Day, and to all things weird." He gave Olivia a wink. "Walter used to tell me when I was younger, **Love makes the sane man crazy**, and I think he may be right. Cheers."

They all clinked glasses with one another and drank the bubbly contents of their glasses which tasted almost as good as the implied price. The waiter returned with their salads, and set an especially colorful one down in front of Astrid. Reflexively she picked up her fork and stabbed a banana cut in half and placed it on Walter's plate.

"You don't want that, Astricks?" he asked her.

She shook her head in the negative. "**I can't eat bananas, they remind me of something else**," Astrid replied matter-of-factly." Peter almost choked on his salad. Olivia squeezed the hand she had rested on his upper thigh.

"Oh," Walter said quietly. Then the light bulb went on. "Oh!" he said. "That _is _interesting. Perhaps it reminds you of something from your teenage years?" he offered thoughtfully. Astrid gave him a glare. Peter cleared his throat.

"How's your salad, Walter?" Peter asked him, changing the subject.

"Delightful, actually."

The rest of the meal went by uneventfully. The band tuned up and soon old style dance music filled the air. Peter pulled back his chair and stood up offering his hand to Olivia who gracefully took it. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her flush against him, his mouth almost against her ear. "You seem very...animated tonight, Dunham. What's the occasion?" He looked into her eyes as he spun her around waiting for her reply. She smiled at him, more relaxed now from the alcohol.

"I think it's just time," she answered him cryptically. Peter smiled and drew her into him, gently kissing her cheek.

"It is. Just wait 'til we get to your place," he whispered against her skin. Then Peter pulled away and looked toward Walter and Astrid on the dance floor. They looked cute together. Walter was trying to show off his moves, moving them to all corners of the dance floor. Peter and Olivia laughed.

Walter moved himself and his dance partner closer to Olivia. "Olivia dear," Walter asked her.

Peter's mouth was back to her ear. "**If Walter asks you to smell something...run**!" he whispered to her and she broke up.

"You look like you're having a really good time with Peter tonight. It's nice to see you smiling so much. You didn't break into my hallucinogens, did you?"

Olivia laughed. "No, Walter, but you're right. I'm having a great time. It looks like you and Astrid are too."

"Indeed we are," Walter replied.

* * *

Peter reached behind him and locked the deadbolt on her apartment door. With their coats still on, Olivia pressed against him and gave him a gentle kiss. She pulled back and looked at his wide eyes.

"**Is that a roll of NECCO wafers in your pocket or are you just happy to see me**?" she asked him.

Peter shook his head and gave her a deep laugh. Then he calmed down and locked on her eyes. "Why don't you find out, Dunham?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he attacked her lips with his own. Peter asked for permission with his tongue and she granted it, opening her mouth to him. Her mouth never left his as she reached for his coat sleeve and yanked it to the floor. She felt as he did the same with hers. He felt her soft fingers start on the buttons of his shirt and pulled her hands away. Peter pulled back, gasping for air. "Uh-uh. Bedroom. I wanna see you."

Olivia gave him a little nod and grabbed his hand. She led him into her bedroom. Peter stopped them at the foot of her bed. He stood there as he watched her unbutton his white dress shirt and touch his skin as she aided its descent to the floor. His skin was on fire where her soft fingers touched him. Then her fingers landed on his buckle, and she commandeered it without difficulty. Peter gave a little sigh as she undid his zipper and pushed his black dress pants to the floor. He stepped out of them and turned his attention to her. Peter reached back and gently lowered the zipper on her dress. As it softly spun to the floor he noticed she wasn't wearing any underpants and her gave her a look. Olivia blushed a little as he reached around and undid the clasp of her black bra. He worked it off her shoulders and threw it to the carpet. Peter took a step back and took her in. "Beautiful," he said and meant it. He held his hands out to her but instead of taking them she fingered the waist of his boxers and smoothly pulled them down. Peter stepped out of them and she looked at him. He was much more handsome standing there in all his glory than she could have imagined. He smiled at her. "See anything you like?" he asked her flirtily.

"All of you," she answered pushing him backwards. They both fell onto the mattress, limbs becoming entwined, both satisfying a need to fulfill their five senses. Peter let her lead him, somehow knowing the second time she'd let him have his way. They took each other to that precipice simultaneously, each other's names on their lips.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, sated and happy. Peter knew he had to tell her. "Happy Valentine's Day, 'Livia...I love you. I knew we'd end up like this tonight."

"I love you, too, Peter. Happy Valentine's Day...How did you know?" she asked him stroking the skin on his arm wrapped around her.

"It must have been Cupid's arrow," Peter answered her. They both gave a tired, happy laugh.

Olivia curled into him and he kissed the top of her head, getting a sense of deja vu. He knew this time he'd gotten it right. This was where he belonged. Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of her deep breaths.

The End

**The 9 Phrases That Must Be Worked Into the Challenge Fic:**

**Violet Sedan Chair**

**Love makes the sane man crazy**

**If Walter asks you to smell something...run**

**It must have been Cupid's arrow**

**I can't eat bananas, they remind me of something else**

**Bah like a sheep**

**Sex at 90 is like trying to play pool with a rope**

**Tastes like chicken**

**Is that a roll of NECCO wafers in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?**


End file.
